Jovan
Jovan Confederation or simply Jovan is a federal republic country of Tighearnachs consisting of seven states named governorates, with Rustam as the seat of the federal authorities. It is a unique Tighearnach country because it is ruled by a constitution and democracy whereas the other nations are ruled by monarchy. It's current head of state is Chamberlain Zoltan Brokentail. =Geography= The country is situated in eastern Darathorne where it is bordered by Rhydderch to the north, Folco to the west, Tartu to the south and Tallinn Ocean in the east. The country is divided into two topographical regions by the Vetuliann River. To the north of the Vetulliann River, the narrow coastline moves inland to hills and low plateaus, and further west to rugged highlands, which include the Archaic highlands, Shimre highlands, Avonia highlands, Tended highlands and the Makond plateau. To the south of the Vetulliann River, the lowlands are broader with the Ashonaland plateau and Pallotin mountains located in the deep south. The seven governorates of Jovan with their capital cities: *'Euphranor' - Eupen City *'Sethland' - Clusium *'Perusia' - Trasimeno *'Massimo' - Tarracon *'Raetia' - Alpes *'Lazica' - Salutaris *'Taurica' - Rustam =Religion= All Tighearnachs worship and serve the Sun God Cadoc, but all each nation of Tighearnachs has its own patron demigod who is a child of the sun god himself. The Jovan Confederation's patron demigod is Maurus Thunderrunner, messenger of the Sun. =Government= The federal republic is ruled by its own constitution, one of the oldest in Darathorne. It outlines basic and political rights of individuals and citizen participation in public affairs, divides the powers between the Confederation and the cantons and defines federal jurisdiction and authority. There are three main governing bodies on the federal level: the bicameral Jovan Parliament (legislative), the Federal Council (executive) and the Federal Court (judicial). The Jovan Parliament consists of two houses: the Council of States which has 46 representatives (two from each governorates) who are elected under a system determined by each canton, and the National Council, which consists of 200 members who are elected under a system of proportional representation, depending on the population of each governorates. Members of both houses serve for 4 years. When both houses are in joint session, they are known collectively as the Federal Assembly. The Federal Council constitutes the federal government, directs the federal administration and serves as collective Head of State. It is a collegial body of seven members, elected for a four-year mandate by the Federal Assembly which also exercises oversight over the Council. The Chamberlain of the Confederation is elected by the Assembly from among the seven members, traditionally in rotation and for a one-year term; the President chairs the government and assumes representative functions. However, the president is a primus inter pares with no additional powers, and remains the head of a department within the administration. The seven governorates are ruled by one of the seven members of Federal Council.He is assisted by his own council and has its own bureaucracies and departments. Next are the different cities and the towns under each governorates. It's up to the governor to divide his governorate that will prove useful in running it.